Preguntas
by Kahori-chan
Summary: ¿Doushite? Era la eterna pregunta. Y después el silencio, siempre el silencio..." Sobre el dolor de Ada y Gilbert tras la pérdida de Oz. *One-shot*.


_¡Hola mundo! Acabo de terminar de ver esta hermosísima serie, y no pude evitar la tentación de escribir este fic. Aww, es que Gil es simplemente hermoso, y Ada es una niña ¡taaan tierna!_

_Espero que les guste mi rara versión de los hechos =)._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

_**Preguntas**_

Hacía más de un mes que había dejado de llorar.

Aunque, en realidad, se había pasado un mes completo llorando.

Su pequeña figura miraba triste por la ventana. Aún era una niña, pero su corazón ya había soportado una pérdida muy grande.

Desde que alcanzaba a recordar, en su vida sólo había existido la felicidad. Siempre rodeada de gente que la quería, de sirvientes atentos, de hermosos vestidos confeccionados especialmente para ella, distraída en juegos infantiles que disfrutaba siempre en _su_ compañía.

Pero ahora...

Ahora sólo existía el frío, la tristeza, el vacío en su joven corazón.

Frío, helado.

Solo.

-¿Dónde está, Oscar ji-san?

Había esperado en su habitación por horas, pero no había llegado. Cuando por fin divisó el carruaje, había salido sin un paraguas que la guareciera de la lluvia, sin importarle cuán empapada podría estar.

Oscar miró a la pequeña. Las brillantes esmeraldas anhelando la respuesta a la pregunta formulada. Y es que al verlos bajar sin _él _no había podido evitar cuestionarlo.

-¿Dónde está nii-chan?- volvió a preguntar ansiosa.

Oscar desvió la mirada, sin saber a bien qué contestarle.

-¿Dónde está nii-chan?- seguía preguntando aún pasado el tiempo.

El frío, el silencio, el abismo.

La soledad.

Se ha ido, Ada, era la respuesta de su tío. La eterna respuesta que decía mucho, y a la vez nada.

¿A dónde? Preguntaba Ada.

Y luego el silencio. El infinito silencio.

El tiempo había pasado. Las lágrimas ya no afloraban de sus otrora brillantes ojos, velados ahora por la tristeza.

Se había resignado, que no acostumbrado, a vivir si él. Sin sus mimos, sin su compañía, sin su cálida y sincera sonrisa.

Y ahora, cuando apenas se reponía de una pérdida, cuando la herida comenzaba a cicatrizar lentamente, otra separación más en su vida se suscitaba.

-¿Doushite?

Gilbert la miraba sin decir palabra alguna. No quería admitirlo pero, de todas las personas a las que dejaría atrás, sería a ella a quien más extrañaría.

Los ojos dorados no se despegaban de los suyos. Si había alguien cuyo dolor se pudiera comparar con el de ella, era únicamente el de Gilbert.

El buen Gilbert.

El querido Gilbert.

El solitario Gilbert.

Él, quien siempre, desde que había llegado a su vida, había procurado su bienestar. Él, quien desde que lo conociera, no hacía sino preocuparse por los suyos. Su otro cómplice de travesuras. Su otro compañero de juegos. Su otro mejor amigo.

-¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres, Gil-kun?

-¿Pero qué dices?- exclamó con su suave voz de niño. Un niño que sólo lo era en apariencia, pues desde aquél fatídico día su inocencia, su pureza, se habían marchado junto con su amo.

-¿Ya no me quieres, Gil-kun?- repitió desconsolada la pequeña Ada.

-¡Claro que te quiero!- exclamó con total sinceridad. ¿Y cómo no quererla, si la pequeña era toda dulzura?

-Entonces quédate conmigo- rogó la niña.

Gil habría dado todo por no verla sufrir una vez más. Su vida, su existencia.

Pero simplemente no podía.

-¿Al menos me visitarás?

¡Cómo deseaba poder responderle que sí lo haría! Pero la realidad, SU realidad, era otra.

-Gomen-ne, Ada.

-¿Doushite?

¿Que por qué? ¿Cómo explicarle que no era tan simple? ¿Cómo explicarle que no simplemente se marchaba, sino que traicionaba a la familia Vessalius para irse al seno de los Nightray, con quienes llevaban años en discordia? ¿Cómo explicarle que ella, Ada Vessalius, no podría volver a verlo porque se estaba convirtiendo voluntariamente en un paria, una escoria, un...

_Traidor._

La sola palabra quemaba. Quemaba como hierro candente sobre su piel. Dolía hasta las entrañas. Dolía incluso más que aquella herida causada por la espada de su amo, atravesando su pecho de lado a lado, que aún no había terminado de cerrar. Dolía casi tanto como el vacío que había dejado su partida.

Porque Gil, sólo Gil, sufría aquella ausencia más que Ada.

Sin responder a aquella pregunta, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a la pequeña Ada con la interrogante en el aire, con las lágrimas en los ojos, con el dolor anidando cada vez más hondo en su frágil corazón.

Desde aquél día no volvió a mirarla, no volvió a cruzarse con ella, sintiendo, por vez primera, que aquella gran mansión era demasiado pequeña para mantenerlo aislado.

Hasta que llegó el día. Aquella mañana llovía, llovía a cántaros, como esa noche lo hizo. El cielo lloraba el dolor de Ada, el dolor de Gilbert, el dolor de la soledad.

Gil tomó la maleta y se dirigió al carruaje sin mirar atrás. Caminando directo a su destino, a la horca que sería su salvación, al infierno que simbolizaba su última esperanza.

-¡GIL-KUN!

De nuevo en la lluvia, de nuevo empapada por las frías gotas de agua, las lágrimas del cielo. Esa aguda voz que lo llamaba como si de ello dependiera su vida. Gilbert giró sobre sus talones al escucharla, pero lo único que alcanzó a divisar fue una mata de pelo rubio que se abrazaba con fuerza a sus rodillas.

-No te vallas- rogó con la voz ahogada en llanto.

No, no podía soportarlo. Ver a la pequeña heredera de los Vessalius sufrir así era más de lo que podía aguantar. Conmovido por la actitud de la niña, cayó de rodillas para abrazarla con igual fuerza y anhelo, derramando también lágrimas de nostalgia, deseando no perderla a ella también.

Pero no había alternativa. Era su única oportunidad. Y ésa sería, seguramente, la última vez que podría estar así con su pequeña amiga.

-Gomen-ne, Ada- volvió a disculparse-. Tengo que hacerlo.

Ada se separó de Gil con lentitud. Con sus bellas esmeraldas anegadas en lágrimas miró fijamente al chico de ojos dorados y cabello de azabache. Tantas preguntas, ninguna respuesta. Sólo largas a sus inquietudes, pues nadie le decía la verdad de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Al menos una pregunta más debía hacer, antes de que su joven corazón se partiera en mil pedazos.

-¿Doushite?

Gil la miró fijamente. ¿Por qué? Porque de ello dependía, si no su vida, sí su existencia. Porque si no hacía algo enloquecería de impotencia. Porque se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo. Porque se lo debía a _él_...

En su pálido rostro se dibujó una triste sonrisa. Después de todo, aunque fuera una niña, Ada entendería sus motivos, porque ella era Ada Vessalius; porque ella, de entre todos, era la única que podía comprender su dolor.

-Para traerlo de vuelta.

Cuatro palabras. Esas simples cuatro palabras significaron todo para Ada. Entonces, reticente pero comprensiva, dio un último abrazo a su amigo y se separó de él, ésta vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Entiendo.

Gil sonrió aún más ampliamente. Se despidió de Ada con una mirada y subió a su carruaje con un peso menos en el alma.

Las ruedas comenzaron a girar en cuanto los caballos emprendieron el trote. Su nueva vida acababa de empezar. Y daría todo de sí para cumplir con su objetivo, aunque debiera vender su alma al mismísimo demonio lo haría, porque nada en el mundo valía más la pena que la meta que se había propuesto.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para mirar por última vez la mansión Vessalius. Para ver por última vez aquel sitio al que no debía volver. Para observar a la pequeña Ada y grabar su rostro en su memoria.

-¡Gil-kun! ¿Me escribirás?- gritó la niña haciendo eco con sus manos.

Ésa, al menos, tenía una respuesta sencilla.

-¡Es una promesa!- contestó de vuelta.

Después de todo, nada prohibía una carta de vez en cuando. Y mientras no fuera dentro de aquella mansión, tal vez algún día podría volver a verla.

El rostro de Ada se iluminó y, agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza, se despidió de Gil hasta que el carruaje se perdió de vista.

Gil se recostó sobre el asiento y cerró los ojos, recordando cada momento que había vivido al lado de los hermanos Vessalius. Y aunque su futuro se volviera oscuro e incierto, estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo.

-Para traerlo de vuelta- repitió para sí mismo al tiempo que un cálido rayo de sol acariciaba su pálido rostro.

Había dejado de llover.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Reviews? ^-^_


End file.
